Valentine's Day Part 2 out of 5
by Gothic Queen of Yaoi
Summary: The second part of my valentine's day theme tv shows, this one is for Leverage Paring: Eliot and Hardsion/ est. relationship


Warnings: Slash and some kissing. As a bit of OOC since I haven't seen the show in a long time Xp

Disclaimer: Dean Devlin and Electric Entertainment.

Up next in the Valentine's day series is Psych, stay tune

Summary: Eliot wants to find the perfect gift for Hardsion for Valentine's day, will he be able to?

* * *

Its What is in the Heart That Counts

Eliot careful unwraps himself from Hardison and lightly kisses his cheek before getting out of bed. After a quick shower, puts on some clothes and heads into the kitchen, wondering what he should cook for breakfast when he notices the calendar. Groans to himself as he sees that tomorrow is valentine's day, "Its all ready that time, man. Thought had more time to get Hardison a gift. And I still have no clue what to get him. Don't want it to be just something, like some gadget.' he thinks.

Eliot walks over to the table and starts to pace, "Something troubling you, Eliot?" Sophie asked.

Eliot stops and looks over to her, "Its nothing." he said as he walks to the closet.

"Ah yes, a gift for Hardsion. You know he will love anything you give him, don't have to worry about it or he will even appreciate the thought if you don't get him anything." Sophie said.

"Don't need insight, thank you." Eliot said as he takes out a coat and puts it on.

Eliot makes his way out of the house before Sophie can say anything else, 'Damn that woman always meddle into people's business. Doesn't understand how I want to show how much I don't want to miss this up and that I am in this for the long haul.' he thinks.

Eliot goes to various shops throughout the town until its midnight, causing him to groans out, 'There is nothing that can show how much he means to me.' he thinks.

His phone rings out, causing him to take it out and look at the caller id to see that its Hardison, "Hey babe." he answered.

"Hey where are you, are you alright, I am worry." Harsdion said in a worried voice.

"Sorry, babe didn't mean to worry you, I went out for a bit and lost track of time. On my way home." Eliot said.

Hardison sighs, "Yeah alright seeya." he said as he hung up.

Eliot punches the wall next to him, "Idiot...you are going to lose him." he whispers.

Takes a moment to collect himself then heads home, even knowing that he is going to lose the one person that broke though his barrier around his heart.

After an hour or so, Elliot makes to the house they are using and takes a deep breath just as he enters the house only to stop short as he stares at Hardison in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Alec...I.." Eliot tries to get out words, but stops as he looks down.

"What was so important that you couldn't bother to tell me, Eliot? I am not one of your old flings or so I thought we had something, that you were actually trying for a relationship!" Hardison yelled.

Eliot looks up, "I am! That is why I was trying to get your something for Val..." yelled before quickly shutting his mouth.

Hardison arms fall down to his side as he looks shocking at Eliot "You were trying to find me something for Valentine's day..Eliot?" he asked.

Eliot looks away embarrassing, "Yeah so, it doesn't matter I couldn't find anything. Didn't want to get something for your computer or a gadget that would be nothing, but a cop out. Wanted it to be special for you, to show you how much you mean to me. I love you, Alec." he said.

Hardison chuckles as he goes up to Eliot, "Eliot, you didn't have to go though all of that. You show me in everything you do for me, when we are on missions you make sure I am alright, you protected me more then once, and helped me with setting up computers even with your lack of knowledge on most things. Don't need a girt or any item to give me, when I have your heart, soul, and you by my side. I love you too" he said.

Eliot looks at Hardsion and pulls him into a deep kiss then leans against Hardison's forehead, "Alright enough of this sappiness lets go you know." he said causing Hardison to laugh.

"Oh right, forgot how you hate emotions." Hardison teased.

Eliot lightly pushes Hardison, "Come on you, comedian." he said as he drags Hardsion to the bedroom.


End file.
